


Zostań

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Beach Divorce Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, Romance, X-Men: First Class Fix It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wiedzieli, że długo nie wytrzymają razem. Nawet jeśli będą się ze sobą zgadzać, ludzkość ich od siebie oderwie. Ale chwila zapomnienia była wszystkim o czym mogli marzyć.





	Zostań

**Author's Note:**

> Spóźniłam się z wtorkiem o dwadzieśnia minut, ale i tak szczęśliwego wtorku ;). Wszystkim gimnazjalistom życzę jutro (w sumie to dzisiaj) powodzenia. Jeśli to czytacie, proszę przestańcie i idźcie spać. Nie popełniajcie mojego błędu jak sama pisałam egzaminy xD.   
> Myśli są pisane kursywą

-Chcemy tego samego-powiedział Erik, jego oczy były tak pewne siebie, jakby nie słyszał sam siebie

-Mój przyjacielu-łzy, które ciekły po policzkach Charlesa były niemal koloru jego oczu-przykro mi, ale nie.-zagryzł szczękę w średnio udanej próbie powstrzymania kolejnych łez  
Erik mrugnął zmywając nadzieję ze swoich oczu. Zabrał dłoń z klatki piersiowej Charlesa i spojrzał na resztę drużyny. Stali wpatrzeni na nich w szoku. Wyglądali jeszcze młodziej niż w Westchester, gdy zagubieniu szukali swoich mocy.  
Nie widział wzroku Charlesa na sobie, tak samo jak nie widział momentu w którym zabrał go i zamknął oczy w desperackiej próbie zebrania się.  
Erik patrzył na jego żałośnie spływające łzy, które mimo starań nie chciały przestać.   
Po chwili zawahania zdjął ciężki hełm i czując na głowie ciepłe słońce i spkojny wiatr rzucił nim na piasek.  
Charles otworzył oczy i patrzył. Wszystkie wykłady, mądrości, świadectwa zniknęły, ogłupiony, czuł tylko jego umysł. Znowu obok.  
Otworzył usta, próbując zebrać myśli. Erik tylko uśmiechnął się słabo. Jego włosy powiewały spokojnie na letnim wietrze. Zniszczone od hełmu i ruchu.  
Charles znalazł nadzieję, którą jeszcze niedawno pogrzebał i przyjął to jako zaproszenie. Wszedł w niego delikatnie, ale stanowczo, szukając odpowiedzi, wyjaśnień, skruchy, dobra, miłości. Chciał wiedzieć, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że czuł monetę. Czy pomimo tego nadal kontynuował. Szukał czegokolwiek, aby móc pochłonąć całego tego człowieka, zanim odejdzie na zawsze. Ale wszystko to, czego szukał było szczelnie zakryte. Pod jednym zdaniem wypełniającym świadomość Erika.  
 _Kocham cię Charles_  
Jego rysy wygładziły się, a większy podmuch wiatru zwiał z jego twarzy kolejną łzę.  
Charles poczuł się ciepło. Uśmiechał się. Wyciągnął rękę, a Erik wpadł w nią tak jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na tym świecie. Przy kontakcie zamknął oczy. Gładził jego policzek wciąż zimny od hełmu. Nie czuł piasku, rozdzierającego jego ciało bólu. Krwi, która sączyła się na piasek pod nim i kolano Erika. To wszystko zostało daleko w profanum.  
 _Więc zostań ze mną_  
Wyszeptał do jego umysłu, tak jakby do niego należał.  
 _Miałeś mnie nie zmuszać do zostania_  
Charles wytarł jego łzę, zanim zdążyła spłynąć na brodę.  
 _Nie zmuszam_  
Zamknął ponownie oczy i cofnął rękę zdając sobie coraz większą sprawę z bólu i obserwujących drużyn.  
Erik jednym, przydługim ruchem odgarnął mokre włosy z jego czoła.  
 _Spróbuję_  
Charles otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozświetloną przez słońce niepewną twarz Erika. Sam uśmiechnął się. Jego następne łzy były już ciepłe. Tańczyły na policzkach, rozciągały się na uśmiechu i kapały na piasek.  
Erik wciągając powietrze odwzajemnił uśmiech. Jego oczy błyszczały i trzęsły się, ale nie uroniły łzy, póki Charles nie pociągnął jego szyi do siebie, a ich czoła nie zetknęły się. Nie wiedział, czy myśl o pocałunku wyszła od niego czy Erika, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Była nieodpartą pokusą. Granicą nie do przekroczenia z obowiązującym prawem. Nawet jeśli leżeli przytuleni na polu bitwy w krwi. Nawet jeśli Erik prawie zabił wielu ludzi. Nawet jeśli Charles pomógł mu w zabiciu Shawa.  
Wiedział, że i tak posuwali się teraz za daleko.  
Po chwili Erik odsunął się i wrócił do pozycji siedzącej.  
Jego uśmiech zamienił się w zmartwiony grymas.  
-Ufasz mi?  
Coś w Charlesie pękło. Erik nie powinien pytać, a on nie powinien myśleć, że po tym wszystkim odpowiedz była oczywista.  
 _Całym moim życiem_  
Erik zaśmiał się szorstko.  
Złapał go za udo i żebra próbując podnieść. Gdy Charles stęknął z bólu przerażony przestał.  
Chciał zrezygnować, ale Charles zawinął mu ręce wokół szyi i schował twarz w przestrzeni między obojczykiem a jabłkiem Adama. Pocałował go tam delikatnie. Erik wspomagając się metalowymi suwakami podniósł go bez problemu.   
Ale Charles i tak jęknął czując ostry ból w plecach. Był daleki, mniej realny niż moneta w cudzej głowie. Jak na ironię.  
-Musimy cię zabrać do szpitala-głos Erik trząsł się, w przeciwieństwie do stanowczych dłoni. Jedna kręciła kojące kółka na łopatce, a druga martwo podtrzymywała udo.  
Widział je, ale czuł tylko jedną.  
-Nie czuję nóg-wyszło z jego ust. Było daleko, jakby powiedział to ktoś za nim-nie czuję moich nóg-powtórzył.  
Mógł tylko patrzeć na przerażone latające po nim oczy Erika, zanim wszystko stało się czarne.  
\---  
Gdy otworzył oczy ból był niemal stępiony. Od razu zauważył kroplówkę, a jego nozdrza wciągnęły sterylny, szpitalny zapach.  
Erik siedział na podłodze, jego ręce i twarz oparte o to co zostało z bezwładnych nóg Charlesa.  
Erik nie spał. Jego zdenerwowane myśli krążyły w atmosferze. Charles uśmiechnął się smutno. Pogładził go po nadal zniszczonych włosach. Ten spojrzał na niego wygrzebując się z własnych rąk i szpitalnej pościeli. Jego oczy były podkrążone, a zmarszczki uwydatnione.  
 _Twoje nogi_  
Znieczulenie utrudniało mu kontrolowanie swojej mutacji, albo przynajmniej tak tłumaczył swoją wścibskość.  
-Nie powinieneś spać na podłodze-odwrócił gładko nie zaczęty nawet temat-chodź-poklepał łóżko  
-Nie powinienem.  
-Nie skrzywdzisz mnie-powiedział stanowczo  
-Nie czytaj moich myśli.  
-Nie musiałem.  
-Twoje nogi.-powiedział blokując przed sobą, ale nie przed Charlesem poczucie winy  
Charles nie chciał o nich myśleć. Nie póki i tak leżał w łóżku, a bóle o których się uczył kiedyś nie zaczęły go atakować.  
Znalazł zimną dłoń Erika i pomimo jego poczucia winy splótł we własną.  
-Wróć do domu. Prześpij się. Zajmij się Raven  
Tylko nie patrz już tak na mnie i moje nogi.  
-Raven jest już dorosła. Ja też.  
Charles położył jedną dłoń na jego policzku, a drugą przyciągnął go na łóżko. Ich usta były suche, ruchy roztrzęsione i niechlujne, ale ten pocałunek był w swój sposób idealny.  
Skończył się wiele za szybko, oboje wiedzieli, że długo nie wytrzymają razem. Nawet jeśli będą się ze sobą zgadzać, ludzkość ich od siebie oderwie. Ale chwila zapomnienia była wszystkim o czym mogli marzyć.  
Spoczęli na swoich czołach oddychając niespokojnie wspólnym powietrzem.  
Myśli Erika niespokojnie krążyły. Charles nie musiał ich czytać, żeby wiedzieć. Spotkał smutny wzrok Erika, wciągnął powietrze. Nie było sensu udawać, że ich nie ma. Erik też to wiedział.  
-Będę musiał odpowiadać za Shawa przed CIA.-na samo wspomnienie jego nazwiska oboje wciągnęli nerwowo powietrze-Boję się, że nas skrzywdzą. Wojna została odroczona, nie jesteśmy im już potrzebni Charles. Widziałeś co ludzie chcieli nam zrobić. Nie jesteśmy już potrzebni CIA. Pozbędą się niebezpiecznej przeszkody. To kwestia czasu.  
-Wiem-wyszeptał Charles całując jego włosy  
Erik zatrzymał się nie przygotowany. Spodziewał się kłótni.  
-Nie możemy po prostu na to czekać.  
-Wyczyszczę pamięć Moiry-jego głos był beznamiętny.  
-Zrobiłbyś to?-było w tym przerażone podziwianie. Coś jak reakcja na przerażającego lidera z dobrymi poglądami, ale radykalnym sposobem działania.  
Żołądek Charlesa się skręcił. Spuścił wzrok i przytaknął niepewnie.  
-Więc dlaczego nie usunąłeś ze mnie tego całego bólu? Nie usunąłeś nienawiści do ludzi.-nie było w tym wyrzutu. Erik naprawdę pytał.   
Charles poprawił mu grzywkę i unikał wzroku.  
-Nigdy nie ingerowałem w twoje myśli bez twojej zgody.  
-Skąd mogę to wiedzieć? Może właśnie to robisz?  
Charles wziął szarpnięty oddech i przekręcił głową z żałosnym grymasem.  
-Ufasz mi?-podniósł dłoń i poruszył palcami  
-Nie wiem-odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
Kłamanie telepacie nie miało sensu.  
-Mogę?  
Erik przytaknął.  
Charles chwycił jego dłoń i skierował na własną skroń zamykając oczy.  
Erik zobaczył samego siebie. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, ale nie był obcy. Słońce odbijało się od niego, niemal błyszczał. Uśmiechał się niepewnie. Był ufny. Przesuwał satelitę obnażając wszystkie swoje rany, obawy a w końcu nadzieje. Płakał, śmiał się, uśmiechał. Erik widział dłoń wyciągniętą w swoją stronę. Dłoń Charlesa. Poczuł wielką falę zaufania, miłości, wiary, podziwu. Widział w sobie wielką moc i ogromne serce. Kruchość. Chęć otoczenia opieką. Widział dobro. Dobro promieniujące w samego siebie.   
Czy takim widział go Charles?  
Gdy okazał chwilę słabości nie skruszył go, tylko otoczył opieką i wzmocnił. Chciał wzmacniać go dalej, aż będzie z adamantium. Erik to widział. Czuł w jego wspomnieniach.  
Wizja zniknęła. Znowu widział Charlesa. Z jego policzka leciała łza.  
Erik uśmiechnął się i poczuł, że sam płacze.  
Poczuł się tym samym ufnym człowiekiem, który przesuwał satelitę, gdy ostrożnie wytarł łzę Charlesa i pochylił się, żeby złożyć na jego czole czuły pocałunek. Potem na powiece. Jednej, drugiej. Następnie znalazł usta i najdelikatniej jak potrafił starał się przekazać całą ufność, przekonać siebie i Charlesa, że może stać się człowiekiem, którego Charles wtedy widział.  
Usłyszeli świst otwieranych drzwi. Podskoczyli, a metale w pokoju z nimi. Gotowe do ataku w razie zagrożenia. Przez drzwi weszła pielęgniarka, której brwi z każdą sekundą podnosiły się wyżej.  
Jedna dłoń Charlesa zacisnęła się kontrolnie na ramieniu Erika, a druga powędrowała do skroni.   
Pielęgniarka odwróciła się i wyszła tak jakby nigdy nic. Metale opadły.  
Ich usta znowu znalazły siebie a serca były pełne nadziei.

 

 

 

 


End file.
